


Entredeux

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nail was the final straw. Blood washed out and tiny rips and tears were easily stitched back up, but somehow, she managed to catch her coat on a nail and ripped it too badly to patch. She ran a finger across the frayed edges and felt a bit of regret that it was a nail, and not something more spectacular. Her coat deserved a far more dramatic ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entredeux

A nail was the final straw. Blood washed out and tiny rips and tears were easily stitched back up, but somehow, she managed to catch her coat on a nail and ripped it too badly to patch. She ran a finger across the frayed edges and felt a bit of regret that it was a nail, and not something more spectacular. Her coat deserved a far more dramatic ending.

"Stop mourning it." Stitch said, and took it out of her hands. He looked over it with a critical eye, clearly unimpressed by what he saw. "You've needed a new coat for ages."

It was true, and there was no point in fighting Stitch over it. Still, it felt like a bit of a betrayal to replace it so quickly. She didn't have much of a choice. Unlike English, she didn't have a backup coat hanging around her closet. Though, maybe that was a good idea. "Just make it the same as before."

"I've got the pattern, but your measurements are missing." The tailor hung her torn up trench on the coat rack. "I'd put money down that Itchy stole 'em. We're going to have to measure you again."

Snowman wasn't terribly shocked to hear that bit of news. Itchy had been especially smug around her a few months ago. She'd get him for that later, when he was least expecting it. It had been quite some time since Stitch had measured Snowman, but she still remembered the process. "Do you have time to do it now? I'd like a new coat as soon as possible."

"Now's good." He motioned for her to shut the open door, and sorted through the supplies on his sewing table, turning up his measuring tape. "I'll try get it done in the next few days, but that's no promise."

"I won't hold you do it." Snowman assured him, shutting the door to Stitch's boutique and making sure to lock it. The last thing she needed was someone to 'accidentally' walk in. She started undressing, lying her clothing out over the back of a chair. The fewer items she was wearing, the more accurate the measurements would be, and the better her coat would fit. Stitch was a professional and she knew she could trust him to stay professional, but there was still a moment of hesitation before she slid her underwear off and put it neatly on the pile.

"Arms up." Stitch said, and she did as commanded. The tailor easily slid the tape around her chest, sliding it just below her breasts and tightening it. She kept her breathing regular and smooth, even as his fingers pressed against her back and noted the numbers. The tape loosened, and was moved upwards, to wrap around her breasts. "Breathe in and out." He said, and she did, taking slow smooth breaths and pausing on both extremes for him.

The tape brushed against her nipples and she focused to keep her breathing steady as ever. Stitch said nothing, noting his numbers and taking the tape down to loop around her waist. She lowered her arms, careful to keep them out of Stitch's way, and watched the tailor as he shifted the tape around until he found the measurements he wanted. The tape hung low on her hips, and he prodded her a little, forcing her to stand with her hips a bit more level. His fingers were a bit cold, and it just made her want to shiver at the touch.

"Arm." He said, and she offered him one. Stitch wrapped his tape around her forearm, forcing her to lower it a little so it was relaxed. His hand brushed against her breast, and though it was clear that it was an accident, her breathing increased ever so slightly. Stitch slipped the tape off, and got down on his knees, measuring her inseam. He was so intensely focused on measuring her, and the look on his face was one of consummate professionalism. She wanted rather badly to see what she could do to disrupt it.

So, she did. His fingers pressed into her thigh as he slipped the tape up to her groin, and she brought her hand down, tipping his hat off his head and running a hand over his smooth bald head. He glanced up at her, the look of annoyance exchanging for something more confused when he saw how she was looking at him. "Snowman." He tried to chide her, but his voice came off somewhat flustered. "I'm nearly done."

"I know you are." She kept running her fingers across his head. She could feel his skull underneath the layer of flesh. It was fascinating. "But I'm not."

He looked up at her, and she wanted to take the shock on his face and press it into a locket so she could keep it forever. Snowman continued to rub her fingers on his head, making her intentions all too clear. Stitch slowly brought the tape down, licking his lips nervously. He stayed on his knees, slowly wrapping the tape up into a ball again. And then, like in a dream, he brought his mouth in close against her, pressing his lips chastely against the length of her left thigh. She sighed at the touch, but the sound seemed to break the spell Stitch was under.

Stitch got to his feet almost immediately, hurrying over to his table to mark the measurements down. "Your coat will be ready in a few days. I- I just have to find the material again. I think it's up in the attic." He spoke quickly, voice not nearly as level as it had been before. She crossed the room to stand behind him, leaning down and slipping her arms around his torso, and into his jacket. He was warmer there, and his flesh shuddered under her touch. "I'll let you know as soon as it's done-"

She cut off whatever his next sentence was going to be by pressing her mouth to his neck and sucking. His flesh was soft, and when she pulled her mouth back, there was a dark green mouth-print to show where she'd been. It was novel and new, and she lent back in to run her tongue across the flushed flesh. "You're wearing too many clothes." Snowman told Stitch, and tugged his jacket off his shoulders.

Stitch's urge to be professional was finally defeated by Snowman's charms and naked flesh, and instead of fighting her, he simply gave in. He undid his own bow-tie, and pulled her down into a kiss once the neck of his shirt was open. The scar running through his mouth distracted her, and she pressed her lips against it, tasting the ridge of tissue. His fingers worked at his buttons, moving nimbly and quickly. She wondered how those hands would feel inside of her, and made a note to herself to find out. But not right now.

She dropped to her knees, undoing Stitch's belt and unbuttoning his trousers. His fingers stopped in their tracks, leaving the last four or five buttons of his shirt undone. Snowman smiled up at him, and crooked her fingers in either belt loop, tugging down. Stitch was half-hard, twitching a little as her breath brushed against him. She wrapped her hand across his burgeoning erection, rubbing it until it swelled, then bent her head and swiped her tongue across the head.

"Fuck-" Stitch blurted out, hands falling back to grasp his sewing table. She took the opportunity to slip her mouth over his cock, tasting precome and warm flesh. It had been quite some time since she'd done this, but the principal was the same, even if their species were different. She was careful to go light on the teeth, using lips and tongue, and just a little suction to get a moan out of Stitch.

Snowman pulled back a little, sucking on the head and carefully watching Stitch's reaction. She could feel his heartbeat speeding up under her tongue, and see his eyes flutter a little. Snowman slipped her mouth back down, fingers wrapping around the base of his erection and rubbing. The lack of ridges was new, but it certainly made things easier, and slightly more comfortable. His cock was a darker green than the rest of him, dark as the flushed patches on his cheeks, and the mark she'd left on the side of his neck. Snowman swirled her tongue around the head, fingers stroking him steadily. His breathing became strained, until finally he put a hand on her head, giving it a soft push as he tried to warn her, "Snowman, I'm- fuck, I'm-"

She simply sucked harder, and Stitch made a low grunt as he came, flooding her mouth with cum. Snowman swallowed what she could, stroking him until the aftershocks had passed and she was sure he was done. She slipped her mouth off, and ran her tongue across her lips in case she'd missed anything. Stitch's eyes were closed, and she took the opportunity to press her mouth against his thigh, and leave another mouth-print there.

He loosened his grip on the table and sunk to his own knees, one shaky hand wrapping around her neck and pulling her into a kiss. She returned it, and smiled into his mouth when he settled one hand on her thigh, and pressed the other against her groin. Snowman slipped her knees further apart, and Stitch pressed his hand inside, those nimble fingers of his putting themselves to work. She was already wet, and he worked a pair of fingers inside of her. His fingers had rough little callouses on them, the biggest being on his thumb, which was currently rubbing against the base of her clit.

She had been turned on since the moment the tape had wrapped around her breasts, and it was such a relief to finally be doing something about it. Snowman rocked her hips until Stitch got hold of them with his spare hand and did his best to still them. He was only mostly effective, since she couldn't help but push her hips forward every time the friction was almost-but-not-quite right. Stitch's fingers moved within her, stretching slightly and twisting, and his thumb kept steadily grinding against her clit. Her knees slid further apart to give him better access. Stitch pressed his face to her chest, and while his fingers worked their magic inside of her, he pressed his mouth against her right breast and sucked. His mouth was so much warmer than the rest of him, and she moaned, hips thrusting against his hand.

Snowman whimpered when Stitch withdrew his hand, not meaning to but unable to not express her disappointment. He chuckled softly, face still pressing against her breast, and slid three fingers in. Her breath got caught in her throat, and she let her head fall forward, just savouring the new sensation. It was a bit uncomfortable, but not unpleasantly so, and when his fingers got back to work, she pressed her mouth against the top of his head and left another dark mark there. This time, his fingers found what they were looking for, and the slow delicious build of tension suddenly jumped, pushing her towards the edge. Snowman wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning against Stitch as his clever fingers found their way around her. His thumb kept rubbing circles against the base of her clit, and her hips rutted against the fingers inside of her. She was helpless to control the way her hips and breath both hitched, and she saw stars inside her eyelids when she came.

Her knees held most of her weight, but she still slumped forward onto Stitch and held onto him as his fingers continued to rub at her until she was too sore and sensitive to stand it anymore. She grasped his hand and pulled it out of her, and up towards her face. Snowman looked at Stitch, and put her mouth on his index finger, tasting herself. His eyes went dark with lust, and his voice was a little hoarse when he spoke, "Snowman..."

"Yes?" She asked, letting go of his hand and leaning back on her own knees. Snowman felt shaky, but quite content.

"Let me finish writing the numbers down before you jump me." He tried his best to be gruff, but he couldn't hold back the smile at the edges of his mouth. "I'm going to have to measure you again."

Snowman made a mock-horror face, bringing her hand up to her mouth, "Oh no. Well, I'm free now if you are."

Stitch snorted, still flushed a deep green, "Woman, give me a few minutes. We're not all like you." She lent in and kissed him on the mouth, giving him his few minutes, with a little added incentive.


End file.
